Family Never Forgets About Us
by Lord of Saiyans
Summary: Sequel to The Gates of Hell Are Opened Once More. Since the battle with Broly one question is on everyones mind. "Who were the two that saved us" A new threat comes and the gang must fight again once more. Please Read and Review. Chapter 8 is up.
1. A Day Of Peace

Family Never Forgets About Us

This is the sequel to The Gates Of Hell Are Opened Once More. It takes place about a week after the end of that story. Just like in that story Gohan is in hit form when he beat Cell. (If you wonder why this story is called Family Never Forgets About Us, it will begin to make sense as the story moves on.)

Chapter 1: A Day Of Peace

Goku had decided to stay on earth instead of going of with Shenron again. He was sitting in his house. Chi-chi was making dinner.

"Chi-chi are you finished yet?" asked a hungry Goku.

"Not yet Goku. You have to be more patient. Even when you were older you were like this." Chi-chi replied.

Goku heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it. He found that it was Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla. They were here for dinner too. They were going to sleep over.

"Hey you guys." Goku said.

Vegeta grunted and entered the house.

"What's his problem?" asked Goku.

"I played a trick on him. I told him that Trunks was dying and when he left his room he tripped over the rope I put there so he fell into a pie." Bulla said laughing.

"I still don't understand how dad believed I was dying." Trunks said with a little embarasment in his voice.

"Come in, Chi-chi is about to finish dinner." Goku said.

"Where's Gohan and Goten?" asked Trunks.

"They're changing." Pan said as she appeared in front of Trunks.

Trunks was surprised by Pan so he blasted her accidently.

"Don't do that." Trunks yelled.

"Well sorry mister." Pan said. She had a crush on Trunks. She knew Trunks didn't feel the same way but she didn't care. She also knew there was a big age difference but again she didn't care.

"Come on you guys, dinner is ready." Chi-chi said as she walked into the room.

Everyone went to eat. Gohan and Goten came down and joined them. Goku ate mostly everything. He ate Trunks' and Bulla's leftovers. That grossed everyone out.

"Kakorat, I need to talk to you." Vegeta said. He pulled Goku out of his chair and took him to a different room.

"What is it Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Its been bugging me since we defeated Broly. Who were those two in the cloaks?" Vegeta said.

"I don't know. I asked them but they left in a hurry." Goku replied.

"Are they on our side? What if they decide to attack us?"

"I think there with us. If they weren't they wouldn't have helped us kill Broly."

"That may have just been an attempt for us to lower our guard toward them."

Outside the house the two in cloaks were watching and listening to the conversation.

"When will we reveal our identities to them?" one of them asked.

"All in good time my friend. We must not associate with them until the enemy has shown themselves. We were sent to help. We can't get to close to them because we have to leave once this is through." The second one said.

"You're right about that. We should watch out for Vegeta. He has your sense of expecting everything." The first one said again.

"Well of course he does. Nappa and I raised him well." The second one said.

The two of them disappeared into the wind.

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta went back to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Goku said sleepily.

"Yeah me to." Bulla said.

Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Chi-chi went to sleep too. Trunks and Pan stayed awake and played video games.

Goku fell asleep right away. Then he had a strange dream.

Beginning of Dream

Goku was on Namek.

"Why am I here?" he asked himself.

"Kakorat. Kakorat." A voice said.

"Vegeta?" Goku said.

Then a figure appeared. The figure looked like Goku. Goku thought it was Turles at first but than he realized it wasn't.

"Who are you?" asked Goku.

"You know who I am Kakorat." The figure said. His voice sounded a little familliar to Goku but he couldnt place where he had heard it.

Goku's eyes widened. "Can it be? Father?" he said.

"Yes my son, it's me." Bardock said.

"Why are you here?" asked Goku.

"I came to show you something." Bardock said.

Suddenly they disappeared and reappeared on top of a building. The building was the only thing that wasn't burning in the whole town.

"Look." Bardock said.

Goku looked and saw himself fighting a shadowy figure. The figure was obviously winning. Goku was in his super saiyan 4 form and he couldn't land a punch on the figure. Then the figure blasted a hole through Goku's chest and he fell dead. Then it turned around and started killing Vegeta and Pan.

"What is this?" Goku asked. He was afraid of what he was seeing. The figure had enormous power.

"This is what has yet to come." Bardock said.

Goku looked at Bardock but he was gone.

"Father where are you. How do you know this will happen?" he cried.

"Be prepared my son. Be prepared. I will help you along the way. Be careful Kakorat." Bardock's voice said.

Just than Goku woke up. He looked at the clock and saw it was midnight.

"That was a weird dream. It seemed like my father was warning me. Well it doesn't matter now." Goku said to himself. Goku couldn't remember his dream very well. Goku thought for a few seconds and then went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? I will update as fast as I can. Review please. Thanks.


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Training

Vegeta woke up and was horrified at the first thing he saw. It was Goku's childish face. Goku was making a funny face. Vegeta yelled and by instinct he blasted Goku.

"Don't do that Kakarrot." Vegeta said.

"Sorry Vegeta, Chi-chi sent me to wake you up. It's time for breakfast." Goku said.

Goku and Vegeta went downstairs and ate with the others. While he was eating Goku bit his finger and yelled. Everyone laughed but Goku didn't think it was funny.

After they ate Vegeta, Bulla, Trunks and Bulma went home. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan went to go train. They flew high up into the mountains. Goku said that it's better to train there.

The four of them did their warm-ups and than started their training. They began with a little free for all. They went super saiyan and disappeared. Goku punched Gohan into a pillar of rocks and than fired a few ki blasts at him. Before Goku knew it Pan and Goten were on top of him. Pan kneed her grandpa in the chin and Goten hit him in the back. Gohan flew out of the rubble and flew at his brother. Goten blocked his blow and fired three ki blasts at him. Gohan deflected them away. Gohan went for a blow to Goten's chest but he blocked it. Gohan continued punching and Goten kept blocking.

Meanwhile Pan was having a hard time with her grandpa. She couldn't manage to hit him. Than she got clever.

"Hey grandpa look, there is some food over there." Pan said. Goku tuned around and saw nothing. When he turned back Pan's fist collided with Goku's cheek.

"That was a cheap trick Pan." Goku said rubbing his aching cheek.

Pan said nothing and flew high above Goku.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" she cried. Her wave headed straight for Goku but he was ready. He powered up to super saiyan 2 and simply deflected the attack. Goku disappeared and reappeared above Pan and knocked her to the ground.

"No fair grandpa, you can't become a super saiyan 2 against me." Pan complained.

"Why not Pan?" Goku asked.

"In case you forgot I can't become a super saiyan 2. YOU DIDN'T TEACH ME!" she yelled.

Goku responded to her by powering down to level one again. Goku was amazed at how forceful his granddaughter was.

Gohan and Goten were matching each other blow for blow. Goten punched his brother in the chest and then disappeared. Gohan recovered from the blow and looked for his brother. He looked around but couldn't find him. He looked up and a ki blast hit his face. Gohan brushed it off and flew up but found no one. Gohan closed his eyes and then moved to the side just in time to avoid another blast. Gohan disappeared and then kicked Goten twice before he kneed his stomach.

One of the two figures in cloaks watched from a tree. The other one was somewhere else. He was observing their technique. He noticed their flaws and strengths.

Pan was firing blast after blast at Goku. Each of them missed. Goku disappeared and reappeared high above Pan. Before Goku did anything Gohan flew up and punched him. Now Goku was fighting Gohan and Pan was fighting Goten.

Goku could try harder on Gohan considering his strength. The two of them went super saiyan two. Their training intensified. Goku unleashed a barrage of punches at Gohan's face. He kicked him every now and then. Gohan caught one of his father's fists and threw him to the ground.

"MASENKO-HA" he cried. Goku looked up as the blast hit him head on causing a colossal explosion. When the smoke cleared Goku emerged a little bruised. They decided to take their powers up another level. Gohan went mystic and Goku went super saiyan 3.

"Hey Gohan, did you every try becoming a super saiyan in that form. Maybe you will become like a super mystic or something." Goku commented.

"Actually I never did try. I wonder what would happen." Gohan said. Gohan tried his father's idea. He powered up a lot. Then a golden aura rose around him as his power rapidly grew. All of the sudden his hair turned silver. Once this happened he stopped powering up. He was so tired. The almost transformation took a lot out of him.

"Well I guess that is what happens. If only I could stay in that form." Gohan said panting heavily. Goku flew down to him.

"That was great Gohan. We have to make you attain that level of power. Who knows how strong you will be. You might be stronger than your legendary form or even more powerful than super saiyan 4." Goku said.

Gohan rested for a little bit and then they resumed their training. This time Gohan was in his legendary super saiyan form (This was attained in The Gates Of Hell Are Opened Once More. This note is just for readers who didn't read the first part.) And Goku was in his super saiyan 3 form. Goku knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Gohan at this level but he decided to try anyway.

Pan and Goten were both at their maximums. Goten was more powerful by a little bit. Goten blocked Pan's kicks and responded with a blow to her head. Pan flew backwards and fired tow ki blasts at her uncle. Goten dodged them both and disappeared. He appeared behind Pan and put his hand on her back.

"Sorry Pan. SUPER GOTEN WAVE." He cried. The attack completely surrounded Pan as it took her to the ground where it exploded. Goten searched the rubble for Pan's body but he couldn't find it. He started to panic.

"Let's see. Hey bro, it was the funniest thing. At training I accidentally killed your daughter. Is that a problem?" he thought to himself. He was thinking of how to tell Gohan the bad news. That was his best way so far.

Suddenly something came out of the ground and hit Goten hard in the stomach. It was Pan. Goten forgot about everything else and hugged her.

"Uncle Goten, what are you doing? Is this one of your new moves?" Pan asked. Goten regained control of himself just as Pan powered up and blew him away.

Pan punched his face a few times and then blasted him into a pillar of rocks.

The four of them trained a little longer before they headed back home. Goku was starving for some lunch. It was three o'clock already. They went home and when they got there they got a surprise.

"Goku, someone came here looking for you. I told him you weren't home so he said to meet you at six o'clock. He didn't say where or give his name. He said he would give you a sign or something. He was wearing a cloak so I didn't get his name. Oh and he said to come alone." Chi-chi said.

Goku was both surprised and excited about this. He ate quickly and then went outside. He didn't know how to pass the time. He decided to go to Vegeta's house. He flew there and told Vegeta all about what Chi-chi said.

"You two. I was training too when someone came to the door. Bulma answered it and it was one of the cloaked people. Bulma decided not to distrub me so she said I wasn't home. He said the exact thing though, he said to meet him at six and that there will be a sign. He also said to come alone. I wonder what they want" Vegeta said. Vegeta and Goku passed the time with a little friendly competition. They didn't fight, instead they arm wrestled and did other human activities. Goku one the wrestling though he cheated. He went super saiyan four when he was about to lose. They found that human stuff passed the time faster that saiyan stuff. When it was time they went outside and flew into the air. Suddenly they saw a ki blast fly into the sky.

"That must be the sign." Goku said before he and Vegeta flew in that direction.

What did you think? Sorry for the wait. Also sorry for all the training. I didnt realize how much i was writing on that. Review please.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting 

Goku and Vegeta flew to the energy signal. They couldn't wait to meet the two mysterious people. When they reached the signal they found no one there.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Goku. Then Goku and Vegeta sensed something behind them. They turned and saw the two figures.

"What did you call us here for?" asked Vegeta.

"You said you wanted to know who we are. We are giving you the chance to figure that out. We will reveal ourselves if... you beat us in a fight. For now you can just call me Umbra and my friend Lumis." The first one said.

"Believe me you don't want to fight us Umbra." Goku said.

"Well actually we do." Lumis said.

"Then let's get started." Vegeta said as he went super saiyan. Goku went super saiyan as well.

"Before we start answer me this. Are you against us or with us?" Goku asked.

"If you beat us we will explain." Lumis said.

Goku and Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind the Umbra and Lumis. Goku punched Umbra twice and then kneed his chin. Then he fired a big ki wave at him. It sent him into the side of a tree.

Vegeta was much more forceful with his attack. He punched his opponent ten times and then kicked him into the air. Then he disappeared and reappeared high above him.

"GALIC GUN" he cried. Vegeta unleashed his attack and it slammed Lumis right in the back.

"Well they weren't so tough." Vegeta said. Once those words were spoken Umbra and Lumis flew into the air. Golden energy erupted around them. There powers took a jump. Goku and Vegeta knew they became super saiyans. Their cloaks were still on and they basically looked the same except now they were stronger and had a golden aura.

"So you're saiyans as well." Vegeta said.

"Yes Vegeta." Lumis said.

"How do you know my name?" Vegeta asked.

"You will know all if you beat us." Umbra said.

Umbra and Lumis disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku and Vegeta. Before they attacked they disappeared again. Goku and Vegeta decided it was best to stay away from each other in this fight so they flew away from each other.

Umbra appeared in front of Goku and punched him in the stomach. Goku spit and then recovered. Goku tried to punch Ubra but he caught Goku's fist. He twisted it and then blasted Goku.

Vegeta was blocking Lumis' blows but it was getting hard. He was looking for an opening to attack. Then he saw a hole in Lumis' attack so he kicked him in the chest. It didn't hurt at all so he kicked him again and again with no luck. Lumis disappeared and then reappeared behind Vegeta.

"SAPPHIRE DRAGON FIST" Lumis' fist erupted in blue energy. Vegeta looked back in horror only to have his face collide with Lumis' empowered fist. Vegeta was sent flying into a pillar of rock.

Goku was also on the defensive as Umbra punched him. Goku disappeared and reappeared below Umbra. He was about to attack but Umbra blasted him first. Goku powered up and flew high above Umbra.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" Goku unleashed his mighty wave on Umbra. Umbra stuck out his hand and the blast collided with it. For some reason the blast couldn't pass his hand.

"ENERGY ABSORBTION" Umbra said. At that moment the wave went right into Umbra's hand.

"How did you do that?" Goku said amazed.

"That was nothing. Try this." Umbra disappeared and reappeared above Goku.

"Sadly I can't keep the energy I absorb so I use it well." Umbra said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you meant?" Goku said.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" he cried. Goku's attack came back out of his hand and was headed straight for Goku. It hit him and sent him to the ground causing a big explosion.

Umbra flew over to Lumis.

"I expected more from them." Lumis said.

"I agree. Let's go." Umbra said. When they turned around another explosion went off. Goku and Vegeta emerged in their super saiyan four forms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Goku asked.

"Well it looks like we underestimated you." Lumis said.

"You don't stand a chance. Just tell us everything now if you don't want to get hurt." Vegeta said cracking his knuckles.

"I beg to differ." Umbra said. They began powering up.

"Oh no you can't be serious." Goku said.

A flash of light came and Goku and Vegeta had to shield their eyes. When it died down something was wrong. Goku sensed that Lumis was a super saiyan four but Umbra was different. He still had a golden aura like the rest of them but his power was different yet familiar some how. Vegeta was about to attack but Goku stopped him.

"Umbra what happened to you? You're not a super saiyan four but your power is..." Goku couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Are you confused? Well maybe I'll tell you what I have become later." said Umbra.

Goku and Vegeta went into their fighting stances and so did Umbra and Lumis. Goku was still wondering what happened. This new power was oddly familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he sensed it.

Meanwhile back at home Gohan, Goten and Pan felt something strong.

"What's that?" Pan asked.

"I don't know Pan." Goten said.

"I think we should check it out." Gohan said. They flew out and followed the energy. They ran into Trunks who was following the energy too.

"Do you know what that energy is?" asked Pan.

"I think it's my dad and Goku." Trunks said unsurely.

"What are they doing?" asked Goten.

"I don't know but we better find out." Trunks said as they all went super saiyan too increase their speed.

Goku and Vegeta were having a really hard time with Umbra and Lumis. It seemed their power highly exceeded Goku and Vegeta's.

Lumis sent a volley of punches at Vegeta. Each of them collided with his face. Then Lumis kicked him in the stomach followed by three ki blasts to his chest.

Goku punched Umbra's chest with no luck. Then Umbra kneed Goku's stomach followed by a powerful punch to his cheek. Umbra backed up and then put his hands together and fired and enormous blast at Goku. It hit him hard and it sent him to the ground. Umbra blasted the rubble to add more damage to Goku's already unbelievable damage.

Vegeta kicked Lumis furiously but missed each time. He fired five ki blasts that Lumis just deflected. Lumis punched Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta spat out blood and a lot of it. Lumis kept punching him and more blood came out until Vegeta could barely keep in the air.

"Let's finish them Umbra." Lumis said.

Goku and Vegeta were to weak to move so they just fell to the ground.

"SAIYAN DEATH BALL" said Lumis.

"EMERALD SKY BALL" said Umbra.

The two giant attacks were fired and Goku and Vegeta couldn't stop them. Right before the two attacks hit Goku and Vegeta two figures flew in and took the attacks for them and saved the two saiyans.

"PAN" cried Umbra.

"TRUNKS" cried Lumis.

What did you think? Sorry for the wait. Review please


	4. The Invitation To Jered

Chapter 4: The Invitation To Jered

Umbra and Lumis watched in horror as their attacks flew straight for Trunks and Pan. They knew that the attacks wouldn't kill Goku and Vegeta but they would most likely kill Trunks and Pan.

Pan and Trunks stood their ground as the two beams came closer and closer to them. Right before the blasts hit them Umbra and Lumis disappeared and reappeared in front of the two saiyans and deflected their attacks away just in time. Trunks and Pan were amazed at what happened. Goku and Vegeta slowly got up and were just as speechless as Trunks and Pan. The others arrived shortly.

"Why did you save them?" Vegeta asked.

Umbra and Lumis didn't know what to say. They couldn't possibly tell them why they saved Trunks and Pan. It was too soon.

"You didn't defeat us so we still cannot tell you but since we almost killed your family we will reveal some information." Umbra said.

"We won't tell you who we are but we can tell you why we are here. We were sent here to help you combat an evil like no other." Lumis said.

"Well you're a little late. We already defeated those blasted idiots from hell." Vegeta said.

"That isn't the evil we speak of." Umbra said.

"The earth and all of existence is at great risk. Two evil beings will arrive on a planet here in the north galaxy. We don't know which one but we were informed they would probably start their rampage here." Said Lumis.

"So who exactly sent you?" asked Goku.

"That is another thing we cannot reveal. Goku, you wondered what new form I had taken upon when I transformed. It was the form you tried to make Gohan achieve earlier." Umbra said.

"How do you know and care for our families and how are you saiyans?" Vegeta asked.

"We know your family from our resources. We care for them because they are um... our allies." Lumis said.

"As for us being saiyans we can't tell you that either." Umbra said.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling us something? You were about to probably kill us and we are your allies as well. You have another reason for saving them. I'm starting to think that you know them." Vegeta said.

Umbra and Lumis looked at each other. Goku and Vegeta were learning too much.

"We've told you too much for now. We must leave. We'll keep in touch." Umbra said before the two of them disappeared.

"I don't trust them." Trunks said.

"Well for now I guess we have too." Pan said.

Everyone flew back to their homes. It was getting late and Goku was getting hungry.

Goku and his family ate and then went to sleep.

Meanwhile Vegeta was training in the GR. He blasted one of the training robots and then disappeared. He reappeared behind another one and punched through its metal armor. Then he turned around and blocked a robots punch. Three others came in and he fought them all at once. He blocked their blows and then powered up to super saiyan blowing them all away. He fired a blast at one of them but the robot deflected the blast. Now five of them were on him.

He kept blocking their blows. For some reason Vegeta was distracted today. He couldn't keep his mind of his encounter with Umbra and Lumis. He was so caught up in his thoughts he stopped blocking. One of the robots hit him hard on the head to knock him out of his thoughts. He continued fighting and destroyed all of the robots. That was the last of them.

Vegeta's head throbbed from the blow to his head. He couldn't see clearly. He fell unconsciously and had a strange dream.

Beginning of dream

Vegeta found himself on a building. He looked around and saw that everything else was burning but the building.

"Vegeta" a voice said.

"Who's there?" he asked. He turned around and saw his father King Vegeta standing there.

"Hello son." He said.

"Father?" Vegeta said.

"Yes it is me."

"Where am I? What is this?"

"This is what has yet to come. Look there."

Vegeta looked and saw himself fighting an army of creatures that look like humans with wings. Each of these creatures had different colored wings. A portion of them had red wings, another portion had blue wings, and the others had yellow wings. From what Vegeta could see the ones with blue wings had water and ice powers, the one with red wings had firepowers, and the ones with yellow wings had lightning powers.

Vegeta watched as the form in his dream (I will call the dream form Vegeta 2) fought against the army. He could barely hit them let alone hurt them. There were to many of them. Then one of the creatures with yellow wings flew high above everything and called lightning from above and struck Vegeta 2. Then the rest of the army joined in as fire, water, and lightning hit Vegeta 2. A huge explosion came and when the smoke cleared Vegeta 2 was on the ground dead.

"It can't be." Vegeta said.

"Yes it can and you must prevent this before the entire universe is destroyed. Be careful my son." King Vegeta said before he disappeared.

Then Vegeta woke up. He was still on the floor where he collapsed.

"It was all a dream." He said to himself. He got up and went to his room and sat on the bed.

"It seemed so real."

He thought for a little and then went to sleep.

Meanwhile Umbra and Lumis were in a mountainous area. They were training for what was soon to come.

Umbra disappeared and reappeared behind Lumis. He punched him in the gut and then flew backwards to fire three ki blasts at him. Lumis dodged the blasts and responded by powering up and then charging Umbra. Lumis' fist glowed with bluish energy as he flew towards Umbra. Lumis threw his punch and it connected with Umbra's right cheek. It sent him pummeling into a pillar of rock. Lumis was about to fire a ki ball at the rubble but the explosion of the rubble stopped him. Umbra emerged in his mystic form. Lumis went super saiyan 3. The two powerful entities powered up.

Umbra and Lumis disappeared into the air. They matched each other blow for blow as they moved around the sky. Lumis fired a ki blast at Umbra but before it hit it stopped in front of him. Before Umbra knew what happened a foot came through the blast. Umbra grabbed Lumis' foot and spun him around before throwing him back to the ground.

"EMERALD SKY BALL" umbra said. The green ball formed in his hand. Before he fired it he sensed something coming from the forest around them. He redirected his blast to the forest causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared three figures stood a little bruised. They were the same creatures from Vegeta's dream but of course Umbra and Lumis don't know them. One of them had red wings, another blue, and the other yellow. Their hair was the same color as their wings. They wore basically the same uniform as Goku except for the color. Their uniforms were once again made to match their wings.

Lumis got out of the rubble and flew up to Umbra and the two of them powered down to their normal forms.

"Who are you?" Umbra asked.

"We are the loyal soldiers of our master Kintaro. We have come with a message for the two of you." The blue one said.

"Well than spit it out." Lumis said.

"We will not reveal this information so easily. We have strict orders from Master Kintaro. He wants us to test your powers and if you can beat us we will give you the message." The red one said.

"This shouldn't take long." Umbra said cracking his knuckles.

"You're right. It shouldn't take long to defeat you. Sadly we cannot kill you." The yellow one said.

"Before we engage in battle allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Rain." The blue one said.

"I am Smoke." The red one said.

"I am Zero." The yellow one said.

"We are lord Kintaro's elite warriors." The three of them said in unison

"Well let's begin." Lumis said eagerly.

"Very well." Rain said. Rain disappeared and then Smoke and Zero did the same.

Umbra and Lumis tried to sense where they were but they couldn't find them anywhere. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Umbra and a fireball hit Lumis. They recovered quickly. Before the two saiyans could react they found themselves encased in ice.

Before they fell to the ground Smoke and Zero fired lightning and fireballs at them resulting in a big explosion.

"Oops I guess we tried to hard and killed..." Rain was interrupted by another explosion. Umbra and Lumis emerged in their super saiyan 2 forms.

"I guess we underestimated you. It's time for round two." Umbra said.

"We underestimated you as well." Smoke said.

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta were awake. They sensed five high power levels. The two of them met at Capsule Corp.

"So what do you make of it Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know. I think Umbra and Lumis are fighting someone." Goku replied.

The two saiyans powered up to super saiyan 2 as they flew to the powers.

Back at the battle, Umbra and Lumis are dodging all of the trio's attacks. Umbra punched Rain in the stomach and then kneed Smoke's head. Lumis kneed Zero's stomach and then punched his head furiously. Umbra and Lumis flew back to the ground and prepared to defend.

Rain and Zero powered up and then Rain fired a beam of water at the two saiyans. Zero joined the assault by combining lighting with the jet of water. The combined attacks damaged Umbra and Lumis so much that they were paralyzed by the lightning for a little bit.

Smoke came in and punched Umbra a few times in the stomach and then blasted him into the side of a mountain. Zero grabbed Lumis' arm and threw him into the air. Rain appeared above Lumis and was about to fire a ki blast but Umbra came in and kicked Rain in the stomach. Umbra and Lumis flew backwards a little and then both fired a powerful blast at Rain sending him into a pillar of rock.

Suddenly a fist collided with Umbra's stomach. Smoke unleashed a volley of kicks at him and then engulfed him in a fireball. Zero summoned lightning from the sky and struck Lumis. Rain emerged from the rubble and joined his comrades.

Umbra went super mystic (The thing Gohan almost became in chapter 2.) and Lumis went super saiyan 4.

"So you were toying with us the whole time." Rain said as he analyzed the transformations.

"Well you were holding back to." Lumis said.

"Ah so you're not as dumb as we thought." Rain said as he began to power up.

Umbra and Lumis waited patiently until they were at their maximums. When they reached their maximums a huge flash of light came from them. When it dimmed they looked basically the same but it looked like they were a little bigger and their wings were longer. Their new power was barely under super saiyan 4.

"Are you ready?" asked Smoke.

"I was born ready." Umbra said.

The five of them disappeared into the sky. Lumis ferociously punched away at Rain's head. Then he kneed his cheek causing Rain to back up a bit. Rain disappeared and reappeared above Lumis. He came down ready to kick his head but Lumis brought his hands up and crossed them above his head. When Rain saw his attack was blocked he disappeared again and reappeared in front of Lumis. His fist erupted in blue ki as he punched Lumis hard in the stomach causing him to spit out blood.

Umbra was being double teamed by Smoke and Zero. He punched Smoke's right cheek but before he could continue he had to turn to block Zero's punch. Smoke decked Umbra in the back and sent him to the ground. Smoke and Zero flew down to him and landed on opposite sides. They were about to fire but Goku and Vegeta blasted them away. They went super saiyan 4 and prepared for battle.

Suddenly Rain came crashing to the ground. When he got up the three of them powered up and assumed their fighting stances. Before they attacked a voice spoke to Rain, Smoke and Zero telepathically.

"Smoke, Rain, Zero it's time for you to return here. You've fought enough. I think they have earned the message. Remember to leave a present when you depart." The voice said.

"Yes my Lord." The three of them said back.

The three of them powered down which surprised the saiyans.

"It seems we have knew orders. Master Kintaro has commanded us to leave but he believes you have proved yourselves so we may give you the message." Rain said.

"Lord Kintaro wants you to know that it is futile to try to stop him but since you are the heroes you will try anyway. He wants to meet you on Planet Jered in one month. He enjoys crushing those who defy his invincible power. If you don't go than your precious planet will be the first to go. So you may stay and get your planet destroyed or go and die and get your planet destroyed. It doesn't matter which you choose. The choice is yours." Smoke said before he and his comrades flew into the air.

"We'll be there." Goku yelled.

"Oh I almost forgot, we must leave a present. Here you can have this." Rain said. He through a large ki ball at them. When it hit a huge explosion was created and smoke covered everything. When it cleared the three of them were gone.

"Well, I guess we're of to Jered." Goku said.

What did you think? Sorry for the wait. Review please.


	5. The Journey Begins

Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

The five saiyans were on their way to Goku's home. When they got there they woke everyone up and explained everything.

"What! You're going to another planet!" Chi-chi screamed.

"Yup, we have to or the planet will be destroyed." Goku

said.

"Yay! Another space trip." Pan said happily.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Goten.

"Jered is about a three week trip from here so we should leave quickly." Umbra said.

"Agreed." Vegeta said.

"Tomorrow we'll gather the others and try to leave the day after. Umbra, Lumis, you can stay here for the night if you want to." Goku said.

"No thank you. We will stay in the trees just in case those three come back." Lumis said.

"I'm pooped let's go to sle..." Goku said as he fell to the ground asleep.

"Just leave him there." Chi-chi said. Vegeta went back to Capsule Corp. Umbra and Lumis went to their tree and the others went to sleep.

The next day Vegeta went out and got Uub and Piccolo. He told them everything. Goku got Pikon and Olibu. The two were allowed to stay on earth. The kais went back to the other world. Then everyone went to Capsule Corp. They decided to stay for two more days to train.

This time they didn't train in the hyperbolic time chamber. They trained regularly. They trained in groups. Umbra trained with Pan, Gohan and Goten. For some reason he was eager to train with the three of them. Lumis trained with Bulla and Trunks. Bulma didn't want Bulla going but Vegeta made her. Just as Umbra was eager to train with Pan, Gohan and Goten, Lumis wanted to train with Bulla and Trunks. Goku and Vegeta wanted to train without any interruptions. Piccolo, Uub, Olibu and Pikon were the last group. Each group trained in seclusion on a different side of a mountain.

Umbra, Pan, Gohan, and Gohan formed a square and powered up. They all disappeared. All that could be seen were shockwaves. Suddenly Pan was sent crashing to the ground. She got up and charged Gohan. She kneed him in his chin followed by a ki ball to his stomach. Umbra appeared above Pan. She looked up and found she was staring at an orb of blue energy. Umbra blasted her to the ground.

Goten and Gohan appeared on opposite sides of Umbra and went super saiyan. They charged him and tried to land a blow on him but he skillfully dodged. Pan flew out of the rubble in her super saiyan form and flew towards Umbra who also went super saiyan blowing the three back. He flew higher into the air and stuck his fist out. Little beams of blue shot out of his fist in every direction.

"METEOR CRUSH" he cried as he opened his fist. An enormous ki ball came out of his fist and was headed for the three surprised saiyans.

Pan stepped back with her hands in the kamehameha position.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" she cried. The jet of blue energy was sent straight for Umbra's ball. When it hit the ball however it seemed as if the ball was absorbing it and it was. The blast made the ball much bigger. Now the three super saiyans were scared. They watched in horror as the ball made its way toward them. It was too large to escape. The three of them made a straight line in front of the ball and stuck out both hands and started to power up. Their energy started to push back the ball. With one final yell the trio sent the ball back at Umbra. Umbra was stunned. No one had ever been able to push back his Meteor Crush but Lumis. The ball hit him resulting in a catastrophic explosion.

When Umbra was visible again the bottom of his cloak was torn apart and tattered. His hood however remained undamaged. Gohan, Pan, and Goten saw that underneath the cloak Umbra had saiyan armor on. He did not have a tail, which explained why he hadn't become a super saiyan four in his battle with Goku and Vegeta.

Meanwhile Lumis was dodging each of Trunks' and Bulla's blows. Trunks and Lumis were super saiyans, which made Bulla mad that she wasn't one yet. Ever since Pan ascended Bulla had wanted to transform as well. Bulla kneed Lumis' chest but to her dismay it did no damage whatsoever. Lumis responded by blasting her away. As she flew back Lumis flew under her and kicked her higher up. He disappeared and reappeared above Bull ready to blast her again. Before he could Trunks appeared behind Lumis and put him in a headlock.

Bulla took this time to power up and to prepare to fire a ki wave at Lumis. She aimed and fired. Before it hit Lumis managed to break Trunks' grip on him and to disappear causing Bulla's attack to hit Trunks. Lumis chuckled and charged Bulla. She punched him in the stomach but it did no damage. She tried again with the same result. Trunks flew out of the rubble and flew towards Lumis. Yellow energy engulfed his fist. Bull saw Trunks coming so she tried to keep Lumis occupied. She continued to try to hit him but he dodged each blow. Now Trunks was about to strike. He brought his fist up and than slammed it into Lumis' back sending him back to the ground.

Goku and Vegeta were probably getting the most training of them all. They were both super saiyan fours. Each move they made was precise. It was as if each of them knew what the other was about to do. That's no surprise considering the times they fought.

Vegeta let out a yell as he powered up. He disappeared and reappeared behind Goku. He was about to strike but Goku knew he was there so he thrust his elbow back into Vegeta's nose. Goku turned around only to find himself facing Vegeta's fist. Vegeta punched his nose hard.

"Ow." Goku complained.

"Stop whining clown!" Vegeta yelled as he punched Goku again. He brought his fist back for another punch but Goku caught this blow. He grabbed Vegeta's hand and flew to the ground at super speed. He stopped and let go of Vegeta right before they hit the side of the cliff. Vegeta didn't stop so he slammed right into it causing it to collapse over him. Suddenly all of the rubble was covered in reddish energy as Vegeta emerged. He cracked his knuckles before he powered up.

Everyone trained for about three more hours before they all went back for dinner at Capsule Corp. As usual Goku ate like a pig or should I say child.

The next day went by so quickly you wouldn't have noticed it if you tried. It was mostly training and stuff. The next day would be the trip to Jered. They would leave early to save time. As everyone slept Umbra and Lumis were in their tree.

"So tomorrow's the day." Umbra said.

"Yes, it has finally come." Lumis said.

That was all they said until morning. They didn't even sleep.

The next morning came and everyone got on Capsule Corporations new state of the art space ship. They needed two space ships to accommodate all the people. Like the ship Goku used to get to Namek, these ships had gravity machines. Bulla and Trunks were in charge of piloting the ships. Umbra, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Pan were on one ship and Lumis Olibu, Pikkon, Bulla, Gohan, and Piccolo When they got in Trunks went straight to the control station. He pushed a few buttons and then spoke through a speaker to Bulma.

"Trunks, are you sure you remember how to fly this ship?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." Trunks said.

"Well... which one makes the food?" asked Bulma.

"Easy it's this one." He said as he pushed a button. Suddenly a boxing glove shot out of the roof and hit Trunks' head.

"What was that for!" he said rubbing his aching head.

"Just testing." She said laughing.

Bulla got into her ship and got ready for lift off. Bulma reviewed everything one more time to everyone so the trip would be perfect. At last the time came to launch.

"3...2...1" Bulma said as the ships went into the air.

"So far so good." Trunks said. Soon they were out of the earth's atmosphere and they were really on their way. The two ships kept close together so they wouldn't loose each other.

"I'm hungry." Goku said as he walked over to Trunks.

"Which button makes the food again Trunks? Is it this one?" he asked as he pushed the button with the boxing glove.

"Goku n..." Trunks was interrupted by the glove slamming into his head causing him to fall over and to push the button that automatically turns on the gravity machine. The setting was randomized and came out at 853 times earth's gravity. Everyone in the room with the machine dropped to the ground. The only one that could stand was Umbra. He walked over to the machine and turned it off.

"Grandpa from no on don't touch anything." Pan said angrily. Trunks taught Goku how to make the food machine work. Pan tried to make him take food out of the refrigerator. Goku however would rather have anything he wanted than cereal and canned beans or whatever else was in there. The food in the refrigerator was mostly just spare food.

On Bulla's ship everything was calmer. That was a little obvious considering that Goku wasn't on their ship. Pikkon and Olibu were using the gravity machine to train while Lumis just sat down.

Three days later while everyone was sleeping Goku got up to get some food. When he got to the machine he saw the worst thing in the world.

"OH NO" he shouted waking everyone up.

"GET UP EVERYONE. IT'S AN EMERGENCY. SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE SHIP" he said while walking around with a drum.

Everyone got up to the cry of an emergency.

"What's wrong Goku?" Trunks said worried.

"It's the worst thing that could ever happen." Goku said.

"Spit it out." Pan ordered.

"You won't believe it but... THE FOOD MAKING MACHINE BROKE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone fell to the ground.

"You mean you woke up for this! You said it was an emergency." Pan yelled.

"But it is an emergency. This is the worst problem that could happen right now." Goku said.

"The only problem you're going to have is getting back home from a meteor." Pan joked.

"Can I switch ships?" asked Goten.

Trunks almost fixed the machine but he needed a few more parts so they had to stop on the planet Immeca (DBGT lost episodes.) for some parts. They informed Bulla and the others and finally landed.

"Our ride has been the best." Bulla said to Pan.

"You're so lucky. My grandpa has been nothing but trouble." Pan said.

The gang greeted their friends on Immeca before they got the parts. Everyone basically praised them for liberating them from Don Kee. They got the necessary parts and some extra for any other problems that may arise. In no time they were back in space. Little did they know that they were being followed.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? I am so sorry for the wait. Review please.


	6. Arrival and Capture

Chapter 6: Arrival and Capture

The two ships were flying through space smoothly so far. They had been on the journey for ten days now and Goku hand caused many problems since the food incident.

On Trunks' ship Umbra and Goku were sparring. Each was super saiyan and were matching each other blow for blow.

Goku dodged Umbra's punch and responded with a ki blast to his stomach. The blast pushed him back though it did no damage. Umbra disappeared and reappeared behind Goku. Goku turned around only to find himself looking into a blue energy ball that slammed into his face. Umbra didn't stop there; next he grabbed Goku's leg and through him to the ground. Goku got up and rubbed his aching head. They were about to continue when the ship suddenly shook.

"What was that?" asked Gohan.

Trunks looked on his radar and found that two unidentified ships were following them. The two ships opened fire and shot at Trunks' and Bulla's ships. Trunks' ship wasn't the model for defense. It had only had two lasers for a defense. Bulla had the ship with a lot of defenses. It had six rapid firing lasers and a plasma cannon. The two ships fired their lasers at the unknown enemy. The two ships had shields rendering each of the lasers useless. The two ships fired space torpedoes and destroyed most of the lasers. Trunks decided that he would have to send someone out there to defend the ships. He chose Goku but Umbra insisted that he would go. Umbra didn't even accept a space suit as he left the ship and fired rapid ki beams at the three ships which destroyed the shields. Umbra went super saiyan and hit each of the two ships' engines causing them to plummet to a nearby meteor. Umbra signaled for Trunks and Bulla to land their ships on the meteor. Umbra also flew to the meteor and found the two ships. Three figures stepped out of them. They looked like Rain, Smoke, and Zero but one of their outfits was green and the other was silver. Just as the three others their outfits, hair and wings shared the same color. The only difference would be that their hair reached their shoulders.

"More of you guys?" Goku complained as he stepped out of the ship.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked.

"We are Lord Kintaro's top enforcers." The one in silver said.

"Kintaro? We thought it was Motaro." said everyone.

"Lord Motaro is Lord Kintaro's younger brother." The one in green said.

"Is he also on Jered?" asked Bulla.

"That is correct. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Blade..." The one in silver said.

"... and I am Blaine." The one in green said.

"Why did you attack us?" asked Pan.

"That is our own business." Blade said as he opened his hand and pointed it at the gang. Suddenly a gust of wind blew each of them back and into a mountain on the meteor. Blaine's hands glowed green as boulders lifted into the air and were thrown at the gang.

"Scatter" Goku said. Everyone disappeared to dodge the boulders. Blade flew towards Gohan and punched him in the stomach. Gohan doubled over and Blade pointed his hand at the ground. Suddenly a tornado flew out of the ground and it surrounded Gohan. The harsh winds slashed Gohan as he cried in pain.

Blaine put his hands on the ground and let out a yell. The ground flew up in pillars and slammed into Goku and Bulla. (If you didn't get it yet, Blade has control over the wind and Blaine has control over the ground.) Blaine disappeared and reappeared behind Lumis. Green energy engulfed his hand but before he stuck Lumis turned around and kneed him in the stomach. Lumis then unleashed a barrage of punches on Blaine's face. Blaine tried to block but Lumis didn't give him anytime to dodge. Finally Lumis stopped his attacked. Blaine looked up at him but found himself staring into Lumis' attack.

"SAIYAN DEATH BALL" he cried as the blue energy ball engulfed Blaine's body and carried him to the ground. When he hit the ground half the meteor blew up. Lumis searched the debris and looked for Blaine.

"Where is he? That couldn't have finished him." he said to himself. Lumis knew he Blaine wasn't gone but he had things to take care of. Lumis flew towards Blade who was now fighting Umbra.

Blade karate chopped Umbra's neck leaving a cut with blood seeping out. Umbra flew high into the air and then dashed at Blade at unbelievable speed. Umbra put his two hands in front of him and fired a strong blast at him. Before his attack hit Umbra disappeared and reappeared in front of Blade and punched him to the side. Lumis stepped to the side and kicked his own blast back at Blade. It hit resulting in a big explosion. When the smoke cleared Blade was nowhere to be found. The gang took this opportunity to get off the meteor and resume their journey. When they were off the meteor Blade and Blaine appeared on top of the rubble.

"They're more powerful than we thought." Blade said.

"They are still no match for Lord Kintaro." Blaine said.

"Blaine, Blade, report back now." A voice said out of nowhere. Suddenly Blade and Blaine disappeared.

On Trunks' ship everyone was relieved that they escaped the meteor.

"So now we've got someone who controls wind, earth, fire, water, and lightning. This is too much." Goku complained.

"Also there is another, one called Kintaro." Umbra said.

"Yeah, I wonder how powerful Motaro and Kintaro will be." Trunks said.

Five says later the gang had to stop on a planet to fix an engine in Trunks' ship. Bulla and her group were told to continue and not to wait for Trunks. The plan was to have Bulla and her group go in first to survey everything. Then trunks and his group would arrive and then they would start getting some real work done.

It took Trunks two days to repair the engine so Bulla was at least two days ahead of them. On Trunks' ship an image on the screen started to come up. It was Bulla.

"Hey guys. We made it to Jered already." Bulla said.

"What? How? You shouldn't be arriving there for another few days." Trunks said.

"Maybe Umbra was wrong." Bulla said.

"So how is it there?" asked Goku.

"It's great. It's just like earth." Bulla said happily.

"Jered isn't supposed to be like earth. It should be like a wasteland with a different atmosphere. It should be hard to breath and talk though you act as though you're fine." Umbra said.

"Well I guess this planet changed. Oh I got to go. I'm going swimming today." Bulla said as she disappeared from the screen.

"Something's wrong. I am one hundred percent sure that they should have reached Jered in two days. Jered is nothing like earth." Umbra said when Bulla was off the screen.

"Maybe they aren't on Jered. Maybe they are in another planet." Goten said.

"I doubt that. The computer was set to take them to Jered. What could have happened?" Trunks asked.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would my daughter go swimming at a time like this!" Vegeta yelled.

"I guess that question will be answered when we get to Jered." Goku said.

(With Bulla and the others)

"Let go of me." Said Bulla as a guard that looked like Blade pushed her into a cell. The only way to tell the guard from Blade was the color of his wings. Instead of silver the guard's wings were as white as snow.

"Be quiet." The guard said as it fired a weak blast at Bulla. The guard locked the cell and walked away.

"Do you really think this can hold me?" Bulla asked.

"Yes I really do." The guard said as it walked away.

Bulla tried to break out of the chains but she found she could not. She tried to from a ki ball in her hand but she could not. She felt that she was getting weaker and weaker. She looked at the top of the cell and saw green lights. They were emitting strange energies. When she tried to touch them she felt weaker. She figured that the lights kept her powers stored. Bulla observed her surroundings. It was hard to breathe. She was locked in a cell. She didn't know where the other. Had they been captured to? Bulla fell to the ground in weakness. She tried to get up but she could not. She started to cry. She wished her brother was here to protect her.

The others were in similar cells. None of them were anywhere near each other. The only one who was not captured was Lumis.

Back on Trunks' ship everyone was pondering what happened with Bulla and the others. As Trunks was steering the ship he saw a hole in space. It was sucking the ship into it. Trunks tried to get the ship out of the path of the hole but he could not. The hole sucked the ship in and seemed to transport it somewhere. When the gang next looked they were on a planet. This planet had a red sun. The gang assumed it was night. They looked around. They were in a jungle of some kind. In the far distance the outline of a palace could be seen but upon more detailed observation it was just the rubble of a fallen palace. It was very warm on this planet. Everyone was already sweating and panting. Umbra was the first to speak.

"This is Jered." He said in an emotionless voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? Sorry for the wait. I'll try to update more frequently next time. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Everyone was still observing Jered's features. It was unbelievably hot here, which would make it harder to fight. There was a lake nearby that had completely white waters. The water glistened in the light of the setting red sun. The gang flew up again and saw mountains in the distance as well as the fallen palace. The jungle they were in ended about fifty feet to the west. They could see a very small forest of black trees far away. They observed everything around them. There seemed to be no life around so far.

"Well, now that we're here... what do we do now?" asked Trunks.

"We should try and find Bulla and the others. They must be here some place." Goku said as he closed his eyes and tried to sense the others' powers. Then he sensed something behind him. He turned around and began to feel an enormous power. It was definitely not Bulla's power or any of the others. Goku opened his eyes and saw a light coming at the group. When it came closer it turned to be Smoke... or it looked like Smoke. Something was different about him. He looked like Smoke, his outfit and hair were red but his wings were regular white and not red.

"Who are you?" asked Vegeta.

"I am one of Lord Motaro's servants." The person said.

"You're definitely weaker than Smoke." Umbra said as he prepared for battle.

"I am not here to fight rather to welcome you. We did not think you would come actually. Lord Motaro awaits you at his castle on the other side of this planet. I think you will find it much harder to get there as it was to get here." The servant said as he disappeared.

"What was that supposed to..." Goku was interrupted because he fell to the ground. As a matter of face they all fell to the ground. They all got up and rubbed their aching heads.

"Ow, that really hurt." Goku complained. The others tried to fly again but they could not.

"What gives?" asked Goten. As if to answer his question the moon of Jered came out and emitted a green light. Everyone grew weak when the light touched them. They started to feel like... regular humans. They all started to fire ki blasts but they could not. They tried to pick up huge boulders but they could not.

"What's wrong with us?" asked Goku.

"It is that moon. It must be giving off some sort of weakening glow. It has made us regular people with no extra strength, agility or anything. The good thing is that this will only happen in the night for in the day the moon goes away." Umbra said.

"Well, that's good but what if it stays night time for a longer time on this planet." Trunks said.

"Then we will have a great problem on our hands." Vegeta said.

"We should stay in the ship for t he time being... at least until it becomes day again." Goten said.

"No, we must begin our way to the castle." Umbra said.

"But we have no method of defense." Goten said.

"This is true but I'm sure we'll be alright. Aren't we the greatest race in the universe?" Umbra said.

"I agree, we should go now." Vegeta said.

"Hey you guys, why don't we just take the ship to the other side of the planet?" Goku asked as he turned to look at the ship.

"AHHH" Goku exclaimed at what he saw. A giant snaked had wrapped its body around the ship and crushed it.

"Hey you, we need that!" Pan yelled. The snake hissed at them showing its poisonous fangs.

"Hey you get out of here. FINAL FLASH" Vegeta yelled. Sadly he forgot how powerless he was. He stood there in firing position with a big grin on his face waiting for his attack to fire. When it didn't Vegeta remembered that he had no power. The snake prepared to attack.

"Run" Trunks yelled. Goku tried to fly away but he fell to the ground. He got up and ran as fast as he could. Pan picked up a rock and through at the snake's eyes giving them a few more seconds to run. When they were far away enough from the snake they all started panting.

"I can't believe this is happening to us." Vegeta said angrily.

"I know what you mean Vegeta. ALL THE FOOD WAS ON THE SHIP" Goku screamed. Pan gave him a good smack in the head.

"Grandpa this is serious." She said.

"Hey look you guys, a cave. Maybe we can stay there until morning." Goten said.

"Good idea Goten." Trunks said. The gang went inside the cave to inspect it. It looked like any cave on earth but it seemed to go on for miles. When they were deep in the cave there was no more light.

"Hey guys, where'd you go?" asked Goku.

"Over here grandpa." Pan said from a far distance. Goku ran forward and to his surprise he ran into Pan in less than a second.

"Huh? How did I go so fast?" Goku asked himself.

"GRANDPA GET OFF OF ME" Pan said in a rage. One she started yelling the cave shook. Trunks finally realized what was happening. He let out a yell and as he suspected the golden aura surrounded him as he went super saiyan and illuminated the cave. Vegeta and the others turned around once they saw the light.

"How did you do..." Goku was cut off as the rest of the gang also went super saiyan to illuminate the rest of the cave.

"How come now we have our powers back." Asked Goten.

"... Because we're not in the light off that moon" Trunks concluded.

"So you mean wherever the light cannot touch us we get our powers back?" Vegeta asked. Trunks nodded.

"Just to be sure..." Trunks blasted the top of the cave and the moons light came in. Once they were in the path of the light their powers disappeared and they went normal.

"Now step back away from hole in the roof" Trunks said as he backed away until the light didn't touch him. Trunks was right. It was the light that weakened them.

"Why don't we just destroy the moon?" asked Vegeta.

"Excellent idea." Umbra said as he moved around the cave until he felt he was directly under the moon.

"EMERALD SKY BALL" Umbra yelled. The greenish energy completely destroyed the cave as it made it's way to the moon. However once it left Jered's atmosphere and entered space it got smaller and smaller until it became nothing. Everyone was stunned.

"Now what went wrong?" asked Pan.

"It must have been when the blast exited the atmosphere. I guess there was some sort of barrier surrounding the moon." Trunks said.

"This is ridiculous." Vegeta yelled. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Everyone turned and saw the bush there normally. Then there was another rustle behind them. A circle of mini-dragons surrounded them. There were ten of them. They were each sapphire in color and were about the size of a human only fatter. On their backs were majestic wings that were lighter than their bodies. Diamonds coated the border of the wings.

"Perfect just perfect." Umbra said. The dragons roared and then opened their mouths to show razor sharp teeth. The gang assumed the dragons were hungry. Five dragons flew into the air while the other five charged the gang.

"Alright guys its time to... RUN" yelled Goku as he turned and ran. The dragons were much quicker so they surrounded them. The five o n the ground walked closer and closer to the group of saiyans.

Bulla awoke in the same cell where she had fallen asleep. She found that the green light in the cell was off but the see-through roof showed the moon's glow that gave off the same glow as the lights. Bulla sat up and thought of what she should do. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know where the others were, and she didn't know how to escape the cell. Then the answer came to her... literally. A guard came and unlocked the cage to give her some scraps of food. When the guard turned around Bulla took the key from the guard's pocket. To her delight the guard didn't notice her. When the guard left she unlocked the cell and slowly tried to find her way out of where ever she was. It seemed she was somewhere in a dungeon. She walked down a hallway and found empty cells. She was about to turn a corner when she heard some footsteps. She peeked around the corner and saw a man-eating dog-like creature. There was a guard hitting it with a whip. When she saw the dog-like creature she would have screamed but someone's hands covered her mouth and pulled her back. She turned and saw it was Lumis.

"Lumis" she whispered.

"Shh" Lumis waited until the creature and the guard left.

"How did you find me?"

"I have my rescources."

"Well how do we get out of here?"

"Through there" Lumis pointed back down the hallway where there was a wall.

"But there isn't a passage or anything" Lumis and Bulla walked to the wall. Lumis pushed one of the blocks and the rest of the blocks separated revealing the outside.

"How did you find this?"

"I saw a guard enter through here." Lumis and Bulla walked about a mile away from the dungeon to be safe.

"How come I can't use my powers?"

"I can't use mine either. None of us can. The moon of this planet some how makes us normal." Little did the two saiyans know, Trunks and the others were having a bad battle against some dragons.

The others were fighting off the dragons very badly. Most of them were bitten and bloody.

"How do we kill these things?" asked Vegeta.

"I don't think we can kill them without our powers." Goten said.

"Don't say that. If we put our minds to it we can do anything." Goku said.

"Shut-up Kakarot" Vegeta said as he barely dodged a dragon's claw. The dragons now fired fireballs at the saiyans. They didn't have the speed to get out of the way so they were all hit and burned badly.

Suddenly a loader roar echoed through the air and the dragons flew away immediately.

"What was that?" asked Pan.

"I guess the head dragon called them back... but why?" asked Trunks.

"The important thing is that we escaped those accursed dragons" Vegeta said. The gang continued their journey, which was going really slowly.

A few hours later it was getting brighter which meant the sun was coming up soon. The gang just collapsed from exhaustion. They weren't used to walking so much. For them flying was much more efficient not to mention faster.

Since none of them could muster enough strength to get up they all just lied there. They were so exhausted that they all fell asleep right there in the middle of the jungle. When they awoke they were tied to a rope above a pool of lava. On the right of them were what looked like tigers but they were standing on two legs like a human. They had armor and axes in their hands. Goku smelt something good. He looked down and found it was he. The tigers wee lowering them into a pool of lava to cook them.

"I never knew I would smell so good." Goku said as he and his companions' legs sunk further into the lava. Goku wondered why he wasn't dead yet. If Chi-chi were lowered into lava the minute it touched her legs she would have cried in pain but Goku didn't complain at all. Now he was shoulder deep in lava and he wasn't even in much pain. Sure it burned a bit but he was a saiyan. Then the answer came to him as a ray of light hit his eyes. He looked and saw the red sun of Jered. It was now daytime.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? Sorry for the wait. Review please.


	8. Alliance

Chapter 8: Alliance

As the heat of the sun warmed Goku's face his energy began to return to him. He let out a yell and freed himself. The others followed by example and also freed themselves. The gang flew up to the tiger-man things. The tigers looked at them carefully as if they were ready to fight. They raised their axes… but then ran away at the sight of the saiyan's power. The gang landed and rejoiced that their powers had returned.

"It's about time the sun came up. Wait until we run into those dragons again." Pan gloated.

"Let's not waste anytime. We should find the palace before the moon comes out again." Trunks said. The others agreed and they were off. They enjoyed the gift of flight again. They didn't exactly know where they were going. They were just flying in the direction they assumed the palace was in. Fortunately they were going in the right direction. Unfortunately they were heading toward the pack of dragons they had encountered before. Of course they knew none of this as they raced on.

The gang came to a halt when they heard a familiar roar echo in the air. Once they stopped a fireball was hurtling towards Pan's back. She sensed it just in time to move out of the way.

"What was that?" she asked. More roars echoed in the air but this time there were more than one. A moment later the dragons flew into the air. Remember the dragons were about as tall as an average man. This time however there was a red one that had rubies coating the sides of its wings. The group of saiyans assumed that this was their leader. The red one roared and the others attacked. These dragons were very strategic. Three of them shot fireballs while the other seven flew in at amazing speeds. The leader flew higher into the air and fired a jet of flames from above.

Umbra raised his hand in the air and suddenly a protective barrier surrounded the group. Then Vegeta and Goten fired several ki balls at the dragons that were flying towards them. Goku looked up and fired a ki wave that hit the jet of fire causing an explosion. The smoke from the collision concealed the saiyans from view as they scattered around. When the smoke cleared the gang was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the each member of the group appeared behind a dragon but because it was six against eleven five dragons were safe. Vegeta gathered energy in his right hand and dealt a blow to the dragon's neck. The dragon growled in pain as it hurtled to the ground. Umbra had appeared behind the dragon leader and tried to fire a blast at it. The dragon moved out of the way and turned around to fire a fireball at the saiyan. Umbra deflected it away with his hand and burned it a little. With the same hand he karate chopped the bottom of the dragon's long neck.

The dragon responded by clawing at Umbra's chest tearing part of his cloak. Umbra made a ki ball in his hand and threw it at the dragon. The ball hit the dragon in the chest and it fell to the ground. The dragon flew back into the air with its right claw glowing yellow. The dragon roared and swung its claw at Umbra releasing and attack like Inuyasha's Iron Reaper. Umbra disappeared and reappeared behind the dragon. Umbra was now annoyed now and wanted to end the fight so he put it in a headlock. The dragon roared and the other dragons looked at it. They all flew at Umbra but before they reached him he put a ki ball at the dragons heart making the other dragons stop in midair. Umbra motioned the others to leave and they did. When they were a good distance away Umbra released the dragon and fired the ball at its back. The attack didn't kill the dragon, it just damaged it. Umbra took the opportunity and flew away and caught up with the others.

"So does anyone know where that castle is?" asked Goku. The answer to his question came when an incredible power level came from the west.

"What was that?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know but I think we better head that way." Pan said. The others agreed and they were off. The power they were following got higher and higher but all of the sudden it just stopped. The group of saiyans stopped in midair.

"Hey, where did that power go?" asked Vegeta.

"Good question. It just vanished like that." Trunks said confused.

At the next moment high power levels came from every direction. The powers weren't moving closer to the saiyans rather they were just there.

"This is crazy. How do we know which power to follow?" asked Pan.

"We follow the one that is the strongest." Umbra said.

"But there are to many powers to find the most powerful." Goku complained.

"Concentrate on your senses and try to isolate the strongest power from the others." Umbra said as he closed his eyes. The others did the same and in about three seconds they all turned to right and flew in that direction. As they were flying a ball of ice came flying at Umbra. He simply moved out of the way to dodge it. Next lightning bolts from the sky came at zapped each of the saiyans. It didn't do much damage to them but it did stop them. The saiyans searched for the source of the attack but found no one. Suddenly a group of fifty creatures flew into the air. They looked like Smoke, Rain, and Zero except they had white wings (Remember in Goku and Vegeta's dreams I said the winged creatures had red blue and yellow wings… well forget that… I forgot to make it that they all had white wings. Rain, Zero, Smoke, Blade, and Blaine are the only ones with different colored wings). In the center of the group was a creature that had wings but not bird-like wings, it had purple dragon like wings. The gang assumed he was male from his face. He had black hair that went down to just above his shoulders. His eyes were black and his expression was cold. He wore black armor that stopped at his shoulders and did not cover his arms. He wore gloves that let his fingers show. It looked like he was wearing pants but it was covered up by more black on some parts of his legs. The most distinguishing about him was the green star on his forehead.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Trunks.

"My name is Dark, general of the 4th unit of Lord Kintaro's army." Dark said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you General Dark and if you don't mind we'll be on our way." Pan said making a joke. She stopped laughing when a fist collided with her stomach. Saliva came pouring out of her mouth as Dark's elbow hit her hard in the head knocking her into Goku.

"Pan are you okay?" Goku asked his granddaughter. Pan opened her eyes and nodded.

"When I get my hands on you I'm going to…" Pan didn't know how to finish her threat.

"Well by all means come and make me pay." Dark said.

"You asked for it." Pan said as she charged towards Dark with the others following close behind her. Since it was six against fifty-one the extra warriors doubled and triple teamed the saiyans. After a quick warm up the gang took it up a notch and went super saiyan. Now one by one the winged creatures were being slaughtered until there were only ten more of those creatures besides Dark.

"Impressive." Dark said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku. Goku tried to punch Dark but he was one step ahead of him. Dark ducked and did an uppercut to Goku's chin. Next he powered up and was surrounded by a blackish purple aura. He turned to Pan who was fighting two warriors and fired a beam of dark energy at her. Upon contact with Pan the beam exploded and Pan was blown to the ground. Dark bent his head forward and dodged Vegeta's powered fist. Dark turned around and put his hand to Vegeta's face and fired and extremely powerful blast of dark energy. Trunks was about to strike Dark but one of his warriors blocked the blow. Dark turned to Umbra who in turn turned to him. Umbra charged at Dark and Dark charged at Umbra. Their fists met sending shockwaves out in all directions. Dark's eyes glowed dark and a dark eye beam fired at Umbra's face. Umbra veered out of the way and fired a blast at Dark's chest. Dark used his dragon wings and blew the blast back at Umbra.

"You'll have to do much better than that to even be close to defeating me." Dark taunted.

"Fine then." Umbra said as he powered up to super saiyan two then three then super mystic. "Satisfied now?"

Umbra disappeared and reappeared behind Dark. He drabbed his hand and threw him to the ground. Umbra's hands glowed with golden energy as he fired a multitude of ki blasts at Dark. By this time the others had defeated the remaining warriors and now they could concentrate on Dark. Each of them powered up to their maximums and prepared to fight. Dark flew into the air slowly trying to come up with a plan to win. Individually he could probably beat them but as a group it would be a much harder task to accomplish. Dark powered up and also prepared. Trunks made the first move by firing a ki ball at Drake. Goku and Vegeta followed the blast and after Dark dodged it Goku and Vegeta both punched him in the stomach. Umbra and Pan appeared above Dark in firing position.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha" Pan cried as she unleashed the blue wave of energy.

"EMERALD SKY BALL" cried Umbra as the emerald ball charged at Dark. Both the attacks hit Dark and caused a huge explosion. When the smoke from the blast cleared Drake was face flat in the dirt. He slowly rose but just fell again. This time each of the gang prepared to fire their attack but right before they fired Dark stood up and the star on his forehead was glowing. Dark made a fist and then it glowed green. Dark then opened his hand and held it up at them. They were about to fire anyway when they saw a green crystal in the palm of his hand. The crystal began to glow and a very familiar glow began to shine. The gang started to feel weak. Trunks was the first to realize what was about to happen and they were about 50 feet above the ground.

"You guys get back to the ground." Trunks said as he made his way to the ground. The others followed and barely made to the ground in time. Dark was now walking towards them with his hand opened showing the crystal.

"What is that?" Goku asked weakly.

"Do you remember how at night you cannot use your powers? That's because of this crystal. The whole moon is made of this crystal. It weakens all saiyans and as longs as it shines on them there powers are useless… so say good bye." Dark said as he opened his free hand and a ball of dark energy appeared in it. "Its been nice knowing you." Dark said as he threw the ball at the gang. The ball was weak but it would have enough power to kill mere people. The gang just closed their eyes and prepared for the end.

"NO IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS." Pan yelled in a rage. Suddenly a dull aura appeared around her and a gust of wind blew the ball back.

"What? Impossible." Dark said astonished.

"Pan, how did you do that?" asked Goku.

"I don't know." She replied.

"I know, because she is part human not all of her powers are gone… and that means…" Trunks hovered into the air and fired a weak ki blast. Goten followed by example and did the same. Unfortunately Umbra, Goku, and Vegeta are full saiyans so they are still powerless.

Goten, Pan, and Trunks all tried to go super saiyan but sadly they could not. To much of there power was taken because of that crystal.

"Hey you guys I have a plan. Destroy the crystal in his hand." Trunks said as he fired a blast at Dark's hand. Pan and Trunks did the same. Dark simply closed his hand to block the blasts.

"NOW" Trunks yelled as he and everyone else powered up to their maximums. Now that Dark had closed his hand the crystal's shine was gone. Dark was about to open his hand but Goku beat him to it. Goku grabbed the hand with the crystal and forced Dark to drop it causing the gang to lose their powers again. Goku responded by crushing the crystal with his foot allowing everyone to be powered again.

Dark backed up and knew he was probably going to die. Dark discarded this thought and flew into the air and powered up. He put both of his hands up and a small dark ki ball formed in the middle of his hands. But soon the ball had grown and was now much larger.

"TAKE THIS. DARK ENERGY BALL" Dark yelled as the enormous ki ball was launched. Dark took this opportunity to retreat. The gang didn't have time to react so the ball hit them and created a massive explosion that shook the whole planet. Each of them fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious. About five minutes after they were knocked out two human like creatures came and took them somewhere.

When the gang awoke they were each in a separate bed.

"Where are we?" asked Pan.

"You're in my home." A man said as he walked in through a door. He looked almost human. He had light blue skin and wore a long sleeved white shirt. He had pants like Goku's and he wore a turban on his head.

"Who are you?" asked Trunks.

"My name is Teo and this is my wife Violet." Teo said as his wife came in. She had light pink skin and had a darker shade of purple hair. She wore a red shirt that said Victory on it and she had blue pants on.

"Hello." She said.

"How did we get here?" asked Goku.

"We found you out in the jungle and we took you back here to our town called Sentry." Teo said.

"People actually live here. No offence but the planet looks like it is in pretty bad shape." Pan commented remembering the destroyed cities they had seen.

"I agree with you. People shouldn't live here… anymore. Before this planet was peaceful and there were many cities and people but now since Lord Motaro and Kintaro have taken control of the planet as their base they have kept us here. Many of our kind have been killed. Sentry is one of the few towns that are still inhabited. The majority of our people live in the jungle or in caves. For a long time we have prayed for things to change here. There is a small resistance but they are to weak to really stop those accursed demons." Violet said sadly. The story moved the gang except Umbra and Vegeta.

"Well you're in luck. We actually came here to stop Motaro and Kintaro from taking over out planet… Earth. We promise to help you out. Right guys?" Pan said. The others nodded in agreement.

"THANK YOU" exclaimed Teo and Violet.

"Its reallyno problem." Goten said.

"We will repay you for trying to help us. You can stay here for shelter and we can give you food to eat. Maybe you can meet with the resistance at make a plan to overthrow those two." Teo said joyfully.

"Just leave everything to us." Goku said proudly.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

I am so sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update more frequently and for all of you who are waiting for my Teen Titans stories I'm working on those to. Oh yeah and one more thing, I'm starting a Megaman ntwarrior story in the megaman section so if you like the show please read it. Thanks. Sorry again for the wait. Review please.


End file.
